


Reactions

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Barry's Favorite Pizza Joint [6]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Reactions

That night, you were looking forward to cuddling up to your boyfriend. The second the last dish was put to dry, you were rushing to your room. He was already there, in his pajamas. He looked up when you walked in and gave you a smile that had you swooning. “Lemme change, and I’m all yours.” You told him.

“That’s suggestive.” He grinned.

You stuck your tongue out at him and grabbed your things before heading to the bathroom. You were giddy and it had you smiling. Chewing on your lip, you changed quickly.

Barry had his hands behind his head when you returned, just looking at all your stuff. “I love that you even painted your ceiling.” He grinned.

You giggled. “I ran out of room.” You went and plopped down next to him. “And it calmed me to look at it after a bad day.”

He nodded. “It would calm me too.” He agreed easily.

You leaned into his side. “I can paint you something?” You offered. “Something from our time here?”

“I’d love that.” He kissed your head. “Only if you have time, though. No rush.” He added quickly, not wanting you to become overwhelmed. “I don’t want to seem…overbearing or anything.” He said softly.

“You aren’t. I’ll come up with something awesome.” You said excitedly. “I love painting for people. Especially those who appreciate it.” You kissed his cheek.

He blushed. “Okay.” He wrapped an arm around you. “So, what did you want to talk about?” He asked, referring to earlier.

You bit your lip. “Well, I was just worried.” You sighed. “Waking up with you felt so natural.”

He looked down at you. “And that made you worried?”

“I was terrified!” You admitted. “Afraid that I rushed things, and all that. Then I talked to my mom.” You said more confidently. “I told her all of my concerns like clinginess and first relationship stuff, and she totally handled it.” You went on. “Reminded me that her and my dad got married after a week.” You chuckled.

He made a noise. “We aren’t going that fast, are we?”

“No!” You laughed. “She was just pointing out that there’s no ‘right speed’ for everyone.”

He nodded, relaxing. “And you really feel that way?” He asked quietly.

“That waking up with you feels natural? Yeah.”

“No, that I was clingy?” He asked worriedly.

You let out a sigh. “Yes, and no.” You groaned, not wanting to hurt him.

He bit his lip and nodded. “I’ll be better.” He said softly. “I didn’t know you felt that way.” He swallowed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It wasn’t that you were actually ‘clingy’, it was me being scared…and then seeing it that way.” You kissed at his chest. “You’re not doing anything wrong.” You assured him. “I love being near you.”

He believed you, but now he’d have that voice in the back of his head that would tell him he was being too much. And he would constantly worry. It was just there now.

“Barry?” You asked after he was silent. You were scared you’d really hurt him by wanting to be honest. “I’m sorry.” You pulled away slightly, thinking he would want some space.

“It’s not your fault.” He shook his head.

You sat up. “Yeah, it is.” You sighed. “I was just being honest, especially about the part where I said I love being by you.” You glanced at him for just a moment, and then looked away. “I promise you I do, Barry.” You teared up.

“I believe you.” He said honestly. “I just know I really am clingy.” He told you. “I’ll be a problem again.”

You shook your head, looking at him. “Seeing you is the best part of my day.”

“All parts of the day?” He asked shyly.

“Well, art is a very, very close second.” You said teasingly. “But, art when I’m with you? That’s the top.”

He blushed, looking at his hands. “I believe you, I promise.”

“I still hurt you, and that’s still going to bother you.” You said sadly.

“You didn’t hurt me.” He shrugged. “I want us to be honest with each other.” He told you. “That’s the only way we can grow as a couple.” He sat up. “Want me to sleep on the floor tonight?”

You instantly looked over at him, and he saw how upset you were over the thought of hurting him. “No!” You shook your head quickly. “I loved waking up in your arms. Just because I got a little scared doesn’t change that.”

He nodded and opened his arms at that. “Okay.” He agreed. “Cuddling is okay, then?”

“And very much enjoyed.” You promised, going to wrap your arms around him. “If there’s anything you want to do, tell me. I don’t want to push you away.” You held him close.

He nodded and kissed your head. “I will.” He assured. “And you won’t push me away.”

“I feel like I just did.” You said shyly. “I really do.” You sighed.

“I’m still here.” He squeezed you. “And I don’t want to be anywhere else. I’m just a nervous guy, and so I’m just gonna worry now is all.” He admitted, making your stomach drop. “I can’t help it.” He said sadly.

You sniffed at that. “I’m sorry.” You closed your eyes. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to. You’re amazing.” He rubbed your back. “This is just all new to me.” He reminded you. “We’ll move past this, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, of course.” You wanted to, more than anything.

“Good.” He kissed your head. “Get some sleep, babe.” He said softly. “We have a while to fix this.” He leaned back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Hope not. You’re my cutie.” You said softly. “I hope you sleep well, even with this…” You sighed.

“Hey…” He lifted you to face you. “We’re okay.” He gave you an adorable smile.

You melted into him and slowly pecked his lips. “Thank you.” You said softly.

He kissed your cheek, then your nose. “Let’s cuddle.” He wanted to simply hold you for now.

You nodded eagerly and nuzzled to him, closing your eyes as you just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

When you woke up, you shifted to look up at him, smiling. Barry’s face was completely calm, making him look so innocent. It was so peaceful. You ran a hand through his hair before pecking his cheek softly. He smiled slightly in his sleep, making you giggle. Reaching over for your phone, you silently took a few selfies of the both of you.

Bary rolled over, wrapping his arm around you, holding you close. He nuzzled into your hair and groaned, then relaxed.

You smiled, enjoying the closeness. He was warm and held you tightly, showing off his strength. It made you blush, biting your lip. You gently rubbed at his torso, feeling his muscles ripple. You moved your nails softly over his skin.

Barry groaned, nuzzling to you further. Your giggling made him wake up slightly. “Mm, babe?” He said sleepily.

“Yeah?”

“You’re teasing.” He slurred, moving so he could muzzle in your neck. “‘Not nice.”

You smiled softly. “Just admiring.” You said innocently. “I can stop…”

“Don’t.” He said instantly. “Please?” He added.

You giggled and nodded, continuing what you were doing. “I like how you react.”

He shivered slightly and kissed at your neck. “I like how you react when I do this.” He said playfully. “See? I can tease too.” He chuckled. “It’s a two way street.”

“It’s not teasing if you do something about it.” You taunted. “So there.” You replied just as playfully.

He gently nipped at your skin. “What’re you saying, babe?” He teased.

You blushed. “That I am fully wanting to take care of you…”

He groaned at that, rolling so he was on top of you. “Yeah?” His breath wasn’t shaky for once. “You sure about that?” He asked. You swallowed, nodding, as you bit your lip. “I want to take care of you, too.” He kissed your jaw, settling himself between your legs. “So much.”

“Really?” You breathed, rocking against him. “That sounds nice.”

He smirked against your skin slightly, reaching down to push your pajama shorts slightly down. Kissing back over your jaw, his lips found yours. You moaned at the contact. He breathed in deeply, grinding against you almost in sync with his kissing.

You deepened the kiss, pulling his shirt up. The kiss broke for only a moment as you got it over his head. You took a moment to look over him before taking off your own shirt, Barry’s eyes glued to your bare form. His lips attacked yours, your arms wrapping around his neck as you tangled your fingers in his hair.

You scratched at his scalp slight before letting your nails travel down his back. He shivered at the feeling, encouraging you. You scratched a bit harder before shoving down his pants a bit, arching your back. “Barry.” You nipped his lip.

He moaned at how that sounded. “Where are the…?” He had his forehead against yours, eyes closed.

“Top drawer.” You pointed to your nightstand.  

He took a deep breath before reaching over and grabbing one. His excitement was taking over his nerves…until there was a knock at the door. He was off of you in under a second, on the other side of the room.

“Breakfast is ready, punks!” Derek’s voice came through with a laugh.

You groaned, covering your face with your hands.

Barry was bright red and panting, eyes wide. Licking his lips, he wasn’t sure how to act now.

“Sorry.” You whispered. Sitting up, you looked over at him.

He shook his head, still breathing heavily. “Let’s get dressed?” He suggested. All you could do was look away while nodding.

“Stupid brother.” You mumbled as you went to grab some clothes. “Hate him sometimes.”

Barry carefully placed the foiled package where he had gotten it before getting dressed with ease. He finally relaxed as he heard you grumble and took a deep breath. “Babe?”

“Yeah?” You looked at him worriedly.

“Don’t be sorry.” He said gently.

You blushed and nodded. “Okay.” You said as you pulled on clothes. There was this tension in the air now, and you didn’t know what to do about it.

He offered his hand when the both of you were ready, giving you a small smile. He hoped that it was just lingering slight embarrassment, and that later on, on the drive home, it would pass.

You took it shyly, a blush still on your cheeks as you followed him down for the meal. “Morning.” You greeted everyone.

“I made you a leftover sandwich.” Your mother greeted.

Derek smirked at you both, earning a smack from you. “What was that for?!” He acted innocent. “Hitting your brother?”

“Hitting my annoying brother.” You glared.

Your mother shook her head, smiling. “Are you kids heading back today?” She brought you both your plates.

You nodded. “I got back to class Monday, but I work tomorrow.” You told her.

Barry thanked her.

“Do you have work as well, Barry?” She asked with a smile.

He shook his head. “Not really. It’s more of an ‘on call’ type of job.” He shrugged.

“Easy for a student.” She nodded. “Do you enjoy it?”

“Yes.” He smiled.

“How’s your final project coming?” Your father asked you.

You grinned. “It’s going great. The gala is right before Christmas break. I’ve already turned in my sketch, and I’ll be starting my painting this weekend.”

“We can’t wait to see it.” He grinned. “Have you seen it, Barry?” He looked towards your boyfriend.

“Nope. I haven’t seen the sketch for a few weeks.” He told him. “I am looking forward to the final piece, though.” He said honestly, making you feel excited. Especially since it was based on him.

“Maybe we can stop by.” Derek grinned. “See you all dressed up. Wait, do you even own a dress?” He teased. “Because last time I saw you in one was for prom, and that was after you bitching because you couldn’t wear a tux.”

You gave him a look. “I don’t own a dress. It’s not that fancy.”

“We should order you one.” Your mother smiled. “Something simple. Every woman needs a little black dress! And I’m sure Barry would enjoy it.”

Barry blushed brightly, both your brothers snickering. “Whatever she wears, she’ll look wonderful.” He said easily. “I’d prefer seeing her comfortable.”

You grinned at him then stuck your tongue out at your brothers. “Hey, even mom agreed.” Derek held his hands up.


End file.
